Ostfront 42-43
Written by fockin' me. WARNING THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN INACCURATE GERMAN DIAGLOUGE FOR THE MAIN CHARACTERS (Weejoh pointed that out, thanks man), LANGUAGE, AND INTENSE VIOLENCE WHICH MAY NOT BE SUITIBLE FOR YOUNGER AUDIENCES BECAUSE THIS STORY IS BASED ON THE GERMAN PERSPECTIVE ON THE EASTERN FRONT OF WORLD WAR II! Part 1 German troops are arriving in Italy after fighting in North Africa on September 24th, 1942. A squad of 9 soldiers are sent to Stalingrad on November 11th, 1942. Squad mates by rank down below. Cpt. Otto Ansel Leutnant Alfred Wykoff Sgt. Schindler Asuvent Unteroffizier Arnold Waikmann Obergefreiter Christopher Pierce Gefreiter Heinrich Fairburn Oberschütze Jorge Hamilton Oberschütze Joseph Rizner Soldat Greg Bannerman. September 23rd, 1942 Italy Männer, die Sie in die Sowjetunion gesendet werden, um diesen Krieg zu gewinnen noch einfacher zu machen. Sie haben gut trainiert und ist dein Feind. Sie sind im Begriff, geben es selbst die Hölle. Wir haben Sie mit Nahrung, Munition und erste-Hilfe zur Verfügung gestellt. Wir hoffen, Sie wieder nach Hause kommen. Viel Glück Soldaten des Dritten Reiches! The German General announced One month later in November 11th, 1942 Otto's squad makes it to a Factory that the Germans have been trying to take for 2 days. Otto's squad rushes in with 2 other squads and clear out the Russians in the 1st room. Verschieben Sie es! Wir haben noch einen Job zu erledigen! Yelled Otto Sie hörte ihn mal bewegen! Yelled Schindler Ja, mein Herr! Said the rest of Otto's squad Artillerie eingehende! Yelled Heinrich Gehen Sie gehen gehen! Folgen Sie mir! Yelled Otto MAMA-MAMA! AHHHHHHHHHH! ICH TUE NICHT WILL STERBEN! Screams a Wehrmacht soldier Beunruhigen Sie Mann nicht. Ich bekam Sie. Ihr Gehen, o.k. zu sein! Says a German medic helping the injured Wehrmacht soldier Bringen Sie eine Handgranate dort Heinrich hinein! Yells Otto The grenade tears off the limbs of a Russian Maxim squad Machen Sie diesen Deckel nutzlos! Yells a Wehrmacht Squad Leader Damnit! Scharfschütze! Yells Arnold Jemand lenkt diesen Scharfschützen ab! Yells Otto Ja Herr! Yells Jorge The Russian sniper misses his first shot Jorge takes cover for a few seconds behind a destroyed car As Jorge is moving, the Russian sniper takes a second shot this time the bullet get into Jorge's wrist Jorge than moves to a hole Jorge wrappes a bandage around his wrist to stop the bleeding "Bumsen Sie!" Jorge whispers to himself Jorge than moves to a wall 2 seconds before the Russian sniper can fire a third shot, he is killed by a German sniper 5 T-34's roll into the area "Schön." Says Otto "Gehen Sie gehen gehen! Wir brauchen einen Panzerfaust!" Yelled a Wehrmacht soldier Otto calls in a Airstrike on the Russian tanks "Erhaltene koordinaten! Artillerie, die bereit ist, zu gehen!" The Radio Operator replied "Nemen sie deckung! Ankommander luftangriff!" Yelled Otto The airstrike hits where the Russian reinforcements were coming through not the tanks The Flak 88's are loaded and are ready for another firing This time they hit the tanks The Germans can finally advance The Russians are defending a Hotel heavily The Russians are taking heavy casualties Otto's squad goes into a subway "Das ist ruhig. Zu ruhig." Syas Otto All the other German soldiers move to trenches and have trench warfare with the Russians *Sounds of Mosin Nagant's and PPSH41's are heard in the subway* "JEDER TEILTE AUF!" Yelled Otto A huge firefight is in the subway against 3 squads (including Otto's) versus 4 squads of Russians Otto's and the other 2 squads had a higher advantage forcing the Russian squads to retreat 2 hours later, the Soviets have a huge line of defence at a bridge. "Machen Sie sich bereit, jeder." Says a German squad leader "Waren bereit, Sir!" Says the squad leader's men "Hier kommt der Donner, die Bolschewiki." Says the German squad leader "KOSTENLOS!" Says the German squad leader The left side of the charging Germans go to an alley way to try and flank the defenders A Soviet sniper is next to rubble from a statue picking off the German invaders After a German sniper discovers his position, the sniper crawls under a destroyed T-34 for some cover 10 seconds after moving to his new position, he aims for the German sniper A perfect shot. In the forehead Well, I'm otta time. Cya! Merry Christmas guys! This is my present to you. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.